epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 21: Vlad the Impaler vs Elizabeth Bathory
Woah! A FEMALE? Besides Lindsay Lohan, Harley Quinn, and Rochelle? One that actually has major significance? Yep. I also wanted to use Vlad, and Bathory was interesting, so yeah. Here we go, my first title character female (not counting Rochelle I guess), Elizabeth Bathory vs Vlad the Impaler to see which blood-craving count was more vicious. BATTLE AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! VLAD THE IMPALER! VERSUS! ELIZABETH BATHORY! BEGIN! Vlad the Impaler: This countess stepped to the wrong Count, you can count on that, you whore, You’re an upper class Jack the Ripper with Romney’s vengeance on the poor, This Bundy’s got her undies in a twist if she thinks she’s gonna flatten me, How flattering. Go back to the Carpathian before I use you as decor for my balcony, This man is the number bad Vlad lad, I’m more mystical than Rasputin, This horror icon is ruthless, I’m a nightmare on the loose, there’s no disputin’. This deranged little girl just missed time with her mac daddy Nadasdy, Too busy fighting for this thirsty women to get her Hungary nasty, So she developed a taste in laying waste to young little girls, Hold onto your hats, I hit the nail in your head with the raps I unfurl, I ate with my victims, bodies weak and risen, burning peasants like you, Move over, Ozzy, this prince of dark will be the first to rip a pale girl in two. Elizabeth Bathory: One, two, three, maybe six-fifty bodies lying still in my reign! You’re a mockery; disgrace, put you on the low end of a stake! You’re the one of the dumbest excuses for a brutal superhuman, After this, the tepid Tepes will really get what’s coming to him! An icon? Ruthless? Oh come on, Vladdy, you’re not even trying. When this eerie serial steps in, danger starts rising, like an elevator, Shining. Blood and gore galore all on the floor like a stake in your operation, This poor Pinocchio’s flow is in robes; perhaps I could give you an occupation? I’m not scared of a maniac conversing with roaches and rodents, This Transylvanian’s remains will be drained, I bathe in the pain of opponents, What a chicken! Fooling around with Turkeys, bored into horridness. I’ll leave this insane dimwit diminished faster than Matthias Corvinus. Vlad the Impaler: I’ll leave you like the Sultans, insulted, running in hopes of escape. Hop in your little carriage before I leave you in wake, with the whoosh of a cape, This ugly duckling’s simply jealous of the little women she would stow, Don’t make me get out of my coffin, for this laughingstock of a show, You engaged in fifth grade, it’s no surprise your verse was downright quirky. Time has no respect on beauty, but for the beast it shows no mercy. Elizabeth Bathory: I bathe in the weaker, time to leave this scamp-vampire blood secreting, Whipped and beaten, mentally defeated, sanity started depleting, The prince of Romania’s in my domain, I’ll contain and slay you, Someone else must’ve written your verses, with how poorly they portray you. You can’t be so tough, quit hunting for blood banks and locate some SPF. All I’ve seen of yours here that’s been displayed is that empty space above your neck. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME! *Blood pours over the logo as Dracula can be heard laughing* RAP BATTLES 2.0! Who won? Vlad the Impaler Elizabeth Bathory Hint: This finale shant be pretty Category:Blog posts